


Pretty U

by senpaisanbeinim



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: ;-;, ASTRO 25 inspired btw, And I wrote the whole thing while dying from pain, Are You Proud of Me?, Are you proud yet?, Because he's dealing with Eunwoo's lovesick butt, Boys In Love, But wow 1k words in a one shot, Cute, Dongmin is so shy it's beautiful, Dorks in Love, Fari finally did it!, I feel terrible about it, I forgot to mention Sanha, I swear I love him a lot, I think it's very Moonbin centric, I'm sorry the three of them aren't major role players in the fic, Idiots in Love, It's a first, It's actually 1.3k words, JinCha - Freeform, Jinwoo is shy too but he's more Jinwoo.exe has crashed shy, M/M, Moonbin is an amazing best friend, Moonbin is me, Please be proud of me, They're just two losers in love, and I also love MJ and Rocky a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpaisanbeinim/pseuds/senpaisanbeinim
Summary: “I'm dealing with a pair of idiots. We're all dealing with a pair of idiots– is what Moonbin thinks– a pair of idiots who have feelings for each other.”***In which Eunwoo/Dongmin has a huge crush on Jinjin/Jinwoo and the acting gay didn't really do his heart very good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends I am here with a fic.  
> It has been a while hasn't it?
> 
> JinCha has been sailing themselves all year now, I'm just very happy.

It was probably the fifth time in the day that Eunwoo blushed when Jinjin asked him something when everyone else decided that enough was enough. 

 

“Why should I ask him?” a very surprised Moonbin had asked Myungjun and Rocky. 

 

“Because you're his best friend,” the both of them had answered in unison. 

 

Which is why Moonbin was in front of Eunwoo, the second one grinning sheepishly while his ears turned very red at being caught re-watching the fourth episode of ASTRO’s “ASTRO 25.” 

 

Eunwoo would have said that it was only because he wanted to see how he could have acted better but Moonbin had walked in on the him saying something along the lines of “imagine if you actually meant that.”

 

Further observation had revealed that it was the bit where Park Jinwoo had pretended Eunwoo was his boyfriend. 

 

“So….” Eunwoo started. 

 

“Is that why you've been blushing around Jinjin hyung all month?” 

 

“I haven't been blushing!” Eunwoo said, turning very crimson at the mention of Jinjin. 

 

Moonbin held up a hand in disbelief. “Eunwoo please, everyone else has noticed as well.” 

 

“E-e-everyone?” 

 

“Except your dear Jinwoo hyung that is,” Bin adds, grinning impishly. “The man's too oblivious.” 

 

“Oh thank God.” 

 

Moonbin shakes his head at Eunwoo. 

 

“So, you like Jinjin hyung, huh?” he asks after a (very short) moment has passed. 

 

Eunwoo nods once, his face turning hot all over again. 

 

“Why?” 

 

Eunwoo blinks at his friend flustered. “Why what?” he asks. 

 

“Why do you like him?” 

 

“Oh um…well…”

 

“Go on,” Moonbin prompts. 

 

“Well, he has this really nice smile and he's so cute and his voice is so hot and  _ damn _ , have you seen those abs? Plus, Jinwoo is always so nice and caring and–” 

 

“Okay okay stop. My ears will bleed at all that sweetness. Please stop.” 

 

Eunwoo blushes and looks down. 

 

“And you want him to have meant what he said on the show.” 

 

The boy continues blushing and looking down as he nods. 

 

“So just ask him if he meant it.” 

 

“I can't do that!” Eunwoo jumps slightly at the suggestion. “That would mean indirectly confessing! And what if he doesn't like me? That would be so embarrassing!” 

 

And that is when it hits Moonbin that is best friend is actually as oblivious as the person he has feelings for. 

 

_ I'm dealing with a pair of idiots.  _ We're _ all dealing with a pair of idiots–  _ is what Moonbin thinks–  _ a pair of idiots who have  _ feelings  _ for each other.  _

 

“Have you  _ seen _ the way Jinjin hyung looks at you?” is what he asks Dongmin. 

 

“Huh?” is what he gets in reply. 

 

Moonbin shakes his head. “Dude, just ask him if he meant it,” he says. “If he did, good for you. If he didn't, at least you'll get closure. I'm sure Jinjin hyung won't mind you having feelings for him.” 

 

And with that he walks out of the room leaving a very confused Lee Dongmin to deal with his feelings (and the daydreams of them being accepted– would not that be lovely? A beautiful human being like Park Jinwoo as his boyfriend.) 

 

_ Too bad I'm punching way above my weight,  _ he sighs sadly. 

 

*** 

 

It takes another week of Eunwoo blushing at even the mention of Jinjin and the other members wanting to throw up and/or defenestrate in the presence of the two “love birds” before Eunwoo finally–  **_finally_ ** – decides to quote, man up, unquote and ask Jinwoo if he feels the same way. 

 

So Cha Eunwoo– rookie idol extraordinairé, who's had fans worldwide swooning over how “perfect” he is–  walks up, heart pounding, throat dry to Jinjin after dinner with the full intention of confessing. 

 

Jinwoo is in the living room, re-watching Bangtan Sonyeondan’s music show performances on his laptop.

 

The other members are inside one of the rooms, playing Uno– which was Moonbin's idea so that the two had room. It may turn out counterproductive though; what with the din they are making. 

 

“Uh...H-hyung…” Eunwoo stutters. 

 

Jinwoo looks up. _ “ _ Yeah?” he asks, pausing the video and ignoring his brain which is screaming  _ BEAUTIFUL!!!!  _

 

Eunwoo looks into Jinwoo's droopy eyes and he thinks about how beautifully dark they are and how the whole heavy lids deal just screams bedroom and his confidence falters. 

 

(Not that he had any to begin with, he was running on adrenaline and now he's just scared.) 

 

So he stands there flustered while his brain thinks about Jinwoo as though it was on loop. 

 

“Um, Eunwoo?” Jinjin says. “Is there something you want to say?” 

 

“Y-yeah, there is,” he says. “Actually it's more like I need to ask you something. Like, you can tell me if you don't want to answer but–” 

 

“Dongmin-ah,” Jinwoo cuts him. “You're rambling. Calm down.” 

 

“Right, right. Sorry.” 

 

Jinwoo furrows his eyebrows affectionately. “That's no issue,” he says smiling. “What's up?” 

 

_ It's okay, you can do this, Lee Dongmin. You can do it.  _

 

“Hyung, remember the thing we shot for GS25?” 

 

“Mmhm.” 

 

“Did you mean what you said on the fourth episode?” 

 

Jinwoo's brain goes into panic mode: Yes, he did. No, he can't accept it. Why is Dongmin suddenly bringing this up? What is happening? 

 

“A-about w-what?” 

 

“About liking pretty things.”  _ About liking me.  _

 

“Well...uh yeah,” Jinwoo answers. “I do like pretty things.” 

 

“And uh... God, I don't think I should ask this! Never mind, hyung.” 

 

He starts to walk away. And Dongmin is pretty sure he would have succeeded except for Moonbin suddenly walking into the room and physically turning Dongmin around to face Jinwoo. 

 

“No, don't not mind, hyung,” he tells Jinwoo. “Eunwoo needs to ask you something  _ very  _ important.” 

 

“Okay…” Jinwoo says, more scared than anything else. 

 

“Good,” he says to the room and then walks back to the room, closing the door behind him. 

 

“Okay so, what did you need to ask me?” 

 

Eunwoo wants the ground to open up and swallow him. “Then I'll come back and haunt Bin for the rest of his life,” he mutters. 

 

Jinjin chuckles. “That would be interesting, wouldn't it?” 

 

“Lol yeah,” he agrees. 

 

“So are you going to ask what Moonbin  _ insists  _ you ask?” 

 

“Do I have to?” 

 

“I mean, if you want to,” Jinwoo shrugs. “I'm sort of curious now. Plus, it helps to get important stuff off your mind fast.” 

 

Eunwoo plops down on the sofa next to Jinwoo. “You're right.” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

They sit in silence for a while. A long, long while. 

 

“So, are you going to ask?” Jinwoo says after a while. “No pressure though.” 

 

“I think I will.” 

 

Jinwoo waits in silence. 

 

“Iwantedtoaskifyoumeantwhatyousaidaboutmebeingpretty?” Eunwoo blurts out, rushing his words, his face red. 

 

“What?” Jinwoo asks confused. 

 

“Um… I…” 

 

“I have a feeling they won't come out as long as you don't ask so you can take your time with your words, just saying.” 

 

“Right,” Eunwoo says. “ _ Right. _ ” 

 

“Yeah. So what did you say? Go slow.” 

 

Eunwoo lets out a deep breath. “I wanted to ask if you meant what you said about me being pretty.” 

  
  


Jinwoo blinks in surprise. 

 

“I mean, I just want to know. You don't have to feel weird. It's okay if you don't, I mean–”

 

“I did,” Jinwoo replies, his ears are red even though he looks like he's in control. 

 

_ Shit, I really said that.  _

 

“Of course you didn't we're both– wait what?” 

 

Jinwoo puts his laptop down on the couch beside him and turns to face Eunwoo completely. 

 

“I did mean it,” he says slowly. “About liking pretty things. About you being pretty.” 

 

Eunwoo stares, colour slowly rising in his cheeks. “H-hyung…” 

 

Jinwoo blushes as well. “And uh…”– now he feels (even more) shy– “I like you.” 

 

Eunwoo looks down. “I like you too,” he mumbles. 

 

_ HE  _ **_LIKES_ ** _ ME!  _ Eunwoo's brain screams. 

 

Jinwoo laughs awkwardly. “Well that's a relief then,” he says. “Imagine how awkward it would be if you didn't.”

 

“Yeah,” Eunwoo agrees, a little breathless for no reason. “Yeah, it would.”


End file.
